


A new hope arises

by emerwenaranel



Series: Rian is mourning [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Rian is pregnant and she is about to give birth to her son.





	1. Chapter 1

Rian was immensely sad because she did not have any news from the North. She had no idea what had happened to her most beloved husband, the person she loved more than anyone else in this world. No words came concerning the tidings of war, and this was a torment for her since she was exceedingly sensitive. She could not handle the pain she was feeling, she was about to go insane because she did not have any news from her husband. She decided to forsake Dor-lomin and search for Huor, the man she loved so much. But she was soon lost because she did not know where to go. Rian was even sadder now because she did not know what to do. She did not feel well because she was pregnant. She had to eat and quench her thirst but she did not have food and water with her. "I guess I will die soon" she whispered, and the wind carried her whisper far away.  
That moment, an elf appeared in front of her, staring at her with his grey eyes. He instantly realised that she was tired, hungry, thirsty, and pregant. He grabbed her before Rian collapsed on the ground, dizziness overwhelming her. He gave her water to drink, and she felt somewhat better. "I need to eat" she muttered, and he offered her lembas bread. Rian devoured it, and for a reason she could not understand, this bread gave her strength. She managed to stand up and walk, but she soon looked back to see if the elf was folowing her. The elf clasped her hands into his, and he spoke: "I am Annael, a Sinda elf, the leader of my people. I can see that you need help, so I want you to follow me to the Caves of Androth, where we dwell. We hide there, actually."  
"Why are you hiding?" Rian asked him.  
"I will tell you why when we reach the Caves. But now, we must leave. We are not safe here" he told.  
Rian obeyed and she followed Annael to the Caves of Androth. She had heard so much about those caves but she had never been there before. Now, she found safetey there, and she lied on the floor, feeling exhausted. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She needed to fall asleep but she stayed awake, desiring to speak to the elf who had helped her in her time of need.


	2. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian is depressed because she does not know anything about her husband's fate.

That moment, Rian realised that she was about to give birth to her baby. The elves rushed to help her. The pain she felt was far too great but she delivered a healthy son, who looked like his father so much, a son who was blond, blue-eyed, and fair of face. A smile was formed on her lips that moment, she smiled after a very long time of great sadness and uncertainty about her most beloved husband's fate. There was so much misery and sadness in this world but she was happy because her son was just like his father. At the same time, Rian was aching because she did not know what had happened to her husband. But, that moment, she was so exhausted that she instantly fell asleep, and an elf took the baby away, helping the him fall asleep as well. In her sleep, Rian dreamt of Huor during their wedding, but his face was sad, as if he knew that they would be sundered. She started crying but she could not wake up. She was still sleeping but she was dreaming of Belegund, her father, now. She wondered why she remembered his face so vividly when so many years had passed since they were forced to be separated from each other.  
She had lost so many people whom she had loved deeply. They were dead now, but deep down inside, she wished that Huor was still alive. She could not stand the thought that he had been slain during the battle. She had to find him at all costs. She wanted to see him again and hug him tightly. Rian hoped that Annael knew something about her husband's fate. He seemed to be a person who knew much, so, she hoped that the elf had good news about Huor. On the other hand, Rian feared for the worst. Since they were no news of her husband, she could not think that he was still alive. But she had to know the truth, she had to ask the Sinda elf about Huor's fate. She finalyl woke up and she felt the sweat flowing down on her body. The elves helped her wash her hair, her face, and her body, but she could not walk with ease, so she lied on the floor again. This was the moment when the elf put her son in her lap, and this was the moment when Rian felt somewhat better.  
That baby was the only light in a dim, dangerous world. But still, Belegund's daughter could not find a reason to live without her husband. She was so depressed without him that she could not find the will to live. She could not imagine living a life withought Huor, she did not want to live without him. She had to find him as soon as possible. Rian decided to leave from the Caves of Androth when she would be able to walk again. She had to find Huor at all costs, even if this meant that she would die trying. Rian knew that her son would be safe with the elves of Mithrim, so she would leave her son with them, and she would leave this place in search of her most beloved husband.


	3. Death has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian is told about her husband's fate.

Rian looked at Annael and she asked him if he had fought in the battle that was told to have defined the lives of everyone. She was terrified when she asked that question because she hated war. She did not want to think of all the men who had been slain at that battle. The thought of blood that had been shed horrified her. She did not want to think about that at all. On the other hand, Rian wanted to know what had happened at that battle. It was the only way to find out about her most beloved husband's fate. She need to know, she had to know what had happened to the man she adored. "You seem to be an experienced warrior. Have you fought in the fifth of the great battles?" she asked the elf.  
"Yes... I did..." Annael uttered the words slowly.  
"Does this mean that you saw my husband?" Rian asked yet another question.  
"What is your husband's name?" the elf asked in return.  
"His name is Huor" she replied.  
"The brother of the Lord of Dor-lomin?" the elf was surprised when he heard that name.  
"Yes, my husband is Hurin's younger brother" she replied with a nod of her head.  
"My lady, it is said that Huor was slain at Nirnaeth Arnoediad, pierced by a venomed arrow in the eye, and now, he is buried at the Hill of the Slain" Annael was immensely sad as he spoke about Huor's fate. He wished that he had not said that. On the other hand, he had to speak the truth. He knew that he could not hide anything from her. Rian deserved to kow the truth, and only the truth. But this led her to depsair. Tears were flowing down on her cheeks, and she could not stop crying. She had just lost her mind, she could not think logically. She could not utter a word because the pain for the loss of her husband was far too great. She was still, looking at the elf who had just told her the truth. Rian had alreafy forgiven the elf for speaking the truth. She did not hold grudge against him. She had asked about her husband's fate, and he had replied with honesty. But she could not handle emotionally what she had just been told about Huor's death. She could not live anymore because she had lost the man whom she had loved the most. Not even her son could keep her alive. She ran away in terror and in despair, looking for Haudh-en- Nirnaeth, the hill where Huor was buried. She wanted to die at the same place he died. Only then, they would be reunited. For death could not separate those two.


	4. Rian is dying but a new hope will be born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian dies but she knows that her son will bring hope to the Eldar and the Edain.

After many days, which were so difficult for her because she had not eaten or drunk anything at all, Rian finally arrived at the Hill of the Slain. She was shaking uncontrollably, and she was crying for her husband's loss. She was in such a great grief that she could not utter a word. She almost chocked because it was so difficult for her to accept that Huor was slain at Nirnaeth Arnoediad, the Battle of Unumbered Tears. She could not live any longer because she could not accept the fact that her husband was dead. But she knew the truth now, she knew what had happened to him, and in a sense, this was comforting. Now, she would meet her husband in the afterlife. She halted, listening to the wind crying for all the Men and Elves who had perished in that battle. The lulling sound of rain calmed her down- somewhat- but her giref was still far too great.  
If there was something that comforted her, it was the thought that her son would bring hope to the Eldar and the Edain when they thought that all hope had been lost. She had foreseen that he would bring hope to this world when she gave birth to her precious son, and she was sure that her late husband had also foreseen this happening one day. Little Tuor would grow up one day and he would be a great hero, just like his father was a great hero for the Edain. This was her only hope in a world that had transformed into a such dangerous and dark place. But Rian was certain now that her son would be the light in the dark, he would rise to be a great hero for the Men of the House of Hador.  
But this was the moment when she was about to die because she could not deal with this great grief for Huor's death. She fell on the tomb, still crying uncontrollably, and she closed her eyes. As she was dying of grief, Rian knew that her prophecy would come true one day, for Tuor would be the father of the son who would convince the Valar to help the Elves and Men in their time of need. Tuor would be the ancestor of kings. And she knew, as she was dying, that the Dark Lord would fall one day. They would get revenge for all the people who had died fighting against him. They would be victorious against the Great Enemy.


End file.
